Revelation
"Revelation" is the fourteenth episode of Young Justice and aired on October 14, 2011. Logline When plant creatures attack major cities around the world, The Team is eager to join the fight alongside the Justice League. Instead, Batman assigns them a still more dangerous task – taking out the plants’ masters: a secret society of super- villains: the Injustice League! Synopsis Title * The episode revolves around the Injustice League who supposedly "reveal" themselves as the masterminds behind the various criminal operations that the heroes interfered with insofar. However, this was but a mere stunt orchestrated by the Light to blindside the heroes and thus keep operating unsuspected. On the other hand, all the members of the Light are revealed to the audience. Cast and characters |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | colspan="2"| Zatara |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Aqualad |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | rowspan="2"| Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Ultra-Humanite | |- | Steve Blum | Count Vertigo | |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2"| Vandal Savage |- | rowspan="2"| Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Wotan | |- | Alyssa Milano | Poison Ivy | |- | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Nabu |- | Brent Spiner | Joker | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="2" | Atomic Skull | |- | colspan="2" | Black Adam | |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="2" | Blue Devil | |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="2" | Guy Gardner | |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="2" | Icon | |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2" | Plastic Man | |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow |- | colspan="2" | Rocket | |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- Continuity * Dick and Kaldur are aware of Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship, which started in "Terrors." * Wally notes that Zatara is their "babysitter of the week." After Red Tornado's defection in "Homefront" Batman decreed that the Team would have rotating "den mothers." On the previous episode, "Alpha Male," it was Captain Marvel. * Batman states their the Team reported that Sportsmaster provided Blockbuster formula to Kobra, who in turn combined with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom, referring to the events of "Drop-Zone." * Dick also mentions that the Brain used Kobra Venom to create an animal army, and by extent upgrading Wolf (as noted by Superboy). This happened in "Alpha Male." * Miss Martian remarks that the Brain also used inhibitor collars similar to those used in Belle Reve Penitentiary, in "Terrors." * Artemis vehemently refuses to drown "three missions is a row." She's referring to the siege of the Cave in "Homefront," where Red Torpedo submerged her and Robin under water, and in "Alpha Male" in which she was pulled in to pond by a Kobra Venom-enhanced crocodile. * When facing Ultra-Humanite, Superboy states he hates monkeys, a recurring feeling since ''Young Justice'' #2, when he "fought" the Joker's gree-furred monkeys, in "Schooled" when he warded off Professor Ivo's MONQIs and in "Alpha Male" when he faced Monsieur Mallah. * Kid Flash urges Aqualad not to put on the Helmet of Fate, because when donned it himself in "Denial," Nabu didn't want to let go of him. When Aqualad removes the Helmet he says he had help from Kent Nelson, which is how Wally was released as well. Trivia * Batman refers to the Injustice League as a "Secret Society of Super-Villains", a super-villain team-up in the 1970s. * Steve Blum reprises his role of Count Vertigo from DC Showcase: Green Arrow, also written by Greg Weisman. The phrase "Count Vertigo to you, peasant" was also used in that short. * The Joker's first line "Admit it, you can't turn away" can be count as a breaking of the fourth wall moment. * Wotan's lightning bolt incantation "fulminos venite!" was a favorite of the Archmage, a character from [http://gargwiki.net/Gargoyles_%28TV_series%29 Gargoyles]. It was also used by Mysterio's in The Spectacular Spider-Man. Both shows were Greg Weisman's productions. Goofs * One of the three citizens that runs from the Joker venom is at first shown to be black, then shown to be white in the very next scene. * In Star City the school bus says "Metropolis School District" on the side. Questions Unanswered questions * Are Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Plastic Man, Rocket and Icon members of the Justice League? * Where did Vandal Savage get his scar? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes